The Duoid
by rjones2818
Summary: Heero plays the skeptic to Duo's latest plan. Yaoi, 2x1.


The Duoid.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. I'm doing this for fun. Sort of.  
  
-Begin Story-  
  
Heero Yuy was about to play the skeptic again. Not that he wasn't prepared to. It was part and parcel of being in love with the braided bakka. And while Duo's latest idea was a bit on the classical and romantic side, the perfect soldier still felt he had to put voice to his skepticism.  
  
"You're telling me that you, Duo Maxwell, are going to write an epic poem about our experiences as Gundam pilots?" Heero raised his right eyebrow in a way that he knew the budding poet would find sexy, and therefore non-offensive.  
  
"Yeppers!" Duo replied with such enthusiasm that Heero thought that his love might actually get around to putting a few lines on paper.  
  
"And what, pray tell, do you intend to name said epic?" Heero could only smile ever so slightly as he saw the anticipation on Duo's face.  
  
"The Duoid!" Duo exclaimed, beaming.  
  
"The what?" asked a flabbergasted Heero.  
  
"The Duoid! Like the Iliad, only with Duo instead of Ili." Duo smirked as he saw the perfect soldier's brows knit as he considered what had just been said.  
  
Heero's next question stunned Duo. "And what was the Iliad?" Heero was surprised at the look on Duo's face, and wondered if he had made a major faux pas.  
  
"Sing, Oh Goddess, of the anger of Achilles son of Peleus, that brought countless ills upon the Achaeans." Duo did his best impersonation of what he thought Homer must have looked like when reading the great work for the public. The fact that he only had a thong on seemed to work for this occasion. He then looked at Heero, who's blank look led to Duo asking this question: "You really don't know what the Iliad is, do you?"  
  
Heero answered "No" and looked at the bakka with a look of intrigue. "What's it about?"  
  
In reply, Duo walked over to the reading chair that sat in a corner of their bedroom. He turned on the lamp to Heero's favorite setting, and then walked over to their bed and reached under the pillow on his side. A worn, much read book was withdrawn, and Duo handed it to Heero. He then picked Heero up and carried the prefect soldier who hadn't read the Iliad and set him gently on the chair. "I'll assume that you think 'The Art of War' is the greatest military book ever, right?"  
  
Heero nodded. He thought that was enough.  
  
"Bah! A thousand times, nay a trillion times, bah, I say!" Duo looked at Heero in such a way as to show that he was very serious, in a sexy and non-offensive way. "There is much to be said for Sun Tzu's treatise, although rather dry and and a tad bit on the technical side for my taste. However, what you are about to read is by far the greatest war story every written." Duo noticed that Heero seemed to be reacting toward his sexy non-offensiveness and said "And no nookie until you have finished."  
  
Heero looked aghast as he considered such a punishment. "So you're saying...."  
  
"You're mission, if you choose to accept it Mr. Yuy, is to read Homer's Iliad. And if it has the effect upon you that I think it will, well, may the gods of lube be kind to me."  
  
Heero smiled at his lover's challenge, opened the book and started to read.  
  
-24 hours later-  
  
Heero could hear Duo's stomach grumble. "Heero, I'm hungry." The now enlightened perfect soldier could understand why, after an 18 hour marathon of testing the gods of   
  
lube kindness.  
  
"We come back up right after we eat?" Heero smiled a sated smile.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course." Duo smiled and his body reacted in such a way that Heero knew that he was telling the truth.  
  
"So when are you going to cut your hair?" Heero leered at his lover.  
  
"Not for many a year, my dear, if I have anything to do with it." Duo knew that Heero wouldn't want him to cut his braid for any other reason, now.  
  
"I can see why you would want to write a poem like that about the pilots, now." Heero was cuddling Duo close to him, so that he only had to whisper. "But I have thought of a better title!"  
  
"And that would be, pray tell?" Duo smirked because he thought he knew the answer that was coming.  
  
Heero smirked back when he saw Duo's reaction to what he said. "Why, my dear, the Heero and Duoid, of course!"  
  
Needless to say, breakfast waited for another hour or so.  
  
-End Story-  
  
Note: The lines from the Iliad that Duo recited are from the Samuel Butler translation. 


End file.
